rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Locker
Lockers store Beacon Academy students' weaponry. They are also able to fly to a student's location. Description The lockers of Beacon Academy function as a way for students to keep their school supplies and equipment in an easy-to-retrieve place. Each locker also has a holographic pad that can be used for entering a pass code or sending the locker to a different part of the school with the right combination. The lockers appear to be equipped with some form of rocket booster on the underside that allows them to travel through the air to a specified destination. The lockers can apparently be launched outside the borders of the school as well, but their range is unknown. The lockers used by students are located in Beacon Academy's armory. History In "The First Step", as each new student prepares for their initiation, Jaune Arc has a problem finding the locker holding his equipment. He looks at a paper claiming his locker is 636, but doesn't remember counting that high the day before. Pyrrha Nikos later pins Jaune to a locker at Weiss Schnee's request. When Glynda Goodwitch is instructing the students on how to use the locker's rocket functions, Cardin Winchester shoves and locks Jaune into them and launches it in "Jaunedice". In "Dance Dance Infiltration", when Ruby Rose arrives at the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower and sees the guards disabled by Cinder Fall, she summons her locker using her Scroll, in order to equip Crescent Rose, which was stored inside. In "Battle of Beacon" the lockers pin down a Nevermore before the students retrieve their weapons from them. Later, Ruby uses a locker to get onto an Atlesian Airship. In "End of the Beginning", when Jaune pleads with Pyrrha not to leave and fight Cinder alone, she forces him into a locker and sends him away to keep him safe. Trivia *Jaune's locker number is 636, a reference to the former address of Rooster Teeth Productions in Austin, Texas. The address has since changed when they moved to Stage 5. *The very existence of the rocket-propelled lockers was primarily for the long-planned scene where Pyrrha shoves Jaune into a locker and sends him away to safety in "End of the Beginning". Likewise, the scene where Cardin shoves Jaune into a locker and sends him flying away in "Jaunedice" was intended to establish a precedent for people being able to survive a trip by locker.AfterBuzz TV *The Lockers make an appearance in RWBY: Amity Arena. Image Gallery ''RWBY 1111 Jaunedice 6358.png|Cardin shoves Jaune into a locker in "Jaunedice" 1111 Jaunedice 6480.png|Cardin sends the locker flying off V2 07 00034.png|Ruby calls Crescent Rose by a locker in "Dance Dance Infiltration" V3 10 00043.png|Lockers pinning down the Nevermore in "Battle of Beacon" V3 10 00051.png|Students retrieving their weapons from the lockers V3 12 Locker.png|Pyrrha and Jaune in "End of the Beginning", with the locker in the background RWBY: The Official Manga'' Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Beacon Academy, Locker Room.png|The Locker Room seen in the manga. References Category:Items